1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragment design and a method of fabricating same and, more particularly, to a motor-of-pearl design which does not require intricate cutting of mother-of-pearl fragments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mother-of-pearl designs have long been valued for their delicate beauty. These designs are conventionally created by cutting a plurality of mother-of-pearl fragments to a desired shape and securing the fragments to a surface. This technique is relatively simple to perform for fairly simple designs since intricate cutting is not required. However, complex designs require a great deal of skill to cut the mother-of-pearl fragments to form intricate shapes. Furthermore, many of the mother-of-pearl fragments are extremely thin and hence tend to tear during the cutting procedure. In fact, it is often impossible to create some mother-of-pearl designs since there is a practical limit to how finely detailed the fragments may be cut. Even for designs of a moderate complexity, skilled labor is required and the task is extremely lengthy and hence expensive. Thus the high cost of such mother-of-pearl designs have severely limited their availability, and the extreme complexity of the conventional fabricating technique has prevented certain complex designs from being implemented in a mother-of-pearl design.